kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Battle between Po and Tai Lung
| Group name = Combatants | Side 1 = Po | Side 2 = Tai Lung | Casualties 1 = - | Casualties 2 = Tai LungFantasy-Magazine.com - "Feature Interview: Jennifer Yuh Nelson, director of Kung Fu Panda 2" by Andrew Penn Romine (presumably) | Films = Kung Fu Panda | Video games = Kung Fu Panda: The Game | Previous = Battle between Shifu and Tai Lung | Next = N/A }} The battle between Po and Tai Lung was the final confrontation between the true Dragon Warrior and the ambitious seeker of the title. It marks as one of two battles involved in the Battle of the Valley of Peace, taking place in the village streets within the Valley itself. Film summary Before the battle 's attempted killing of Shifu being unexpectedly interrupted]] In the Hall of Warriors (located inside the Jade Palace), Tai Lung was in the middle of strangling Shifu when he was suddenly interrupted by the appearance of a tubby, exhausted panda named Po. Surprised at this unexpected appearance, Tai Lung asked who he was. Po declared himself to be the Dragon Warrior (while gasping for breath from his trip up the palace stairs). Incredulous, Tai Lung tossed Shifu aside and taunted the panda over his weight. Po responded by pulling out the Dragon Scroll and goaded him with it: "You want it? Come and get it." The battle preparing for battle with scroll in hand]] Seeing the object of his desires, Tai Lung threw a punch on Po, knocking the scroll out of his hands. Tai Lung gleefully grabbed the scroll, but received a shock when Po rebounded off a pillar and gave him an equal blow, knocking him into another pillar. With increased confidence, Po reclaimed the scroll and leapt into a kung fu stance, but when Tai Lung charged at him in a feral rage, he quickly changed his mind and tried to run. Tai Lung caught him at the entrance, and his momentum sent them flying down the steps. Tai Lung punched Po into a tree and pounced at him with a yell. The tree bended back with Po's weight and he leapt off, causing the tree to spring back and strike Tai Lung and send him flying into the roof of a building. Quickly recovering, the snow leopard sent Po tumbling down the stairs. Declaring that the scroll was his, Tai Lung chased after the panda and began grappling with him as they bounced down the rest of the steps. However, Tai Lung ended up being landed on by Po's big, heavy body as they tumbled down the steps. sitting on Tai Lung]] They finally separated when they reached the village, crashing at the base of the stairs, with Po flying into a noodle cart. The scroll flew onto the roof, pursued by Tai Lung, but was snatched away when Po lassoed it with a noodle strand. The scroll bounced off of the panda's head and flew over a building. Tai Lung attempted to leap up after it, but Po quickly grabbed his legs mid-jump (like he had grabbed Shifu in their game of "keep-away") and sent him crashing down into a wheelbarrow that he was standing on, catapulting himself after the scroll. On the other side of the building, the scroll ended up inside a hanging lantern while Po crashed into a bamboo thicket and emerged stumbling on bamboo stilts. The scroll tumbled out and ended up at Tai Lung's feet, but Po managed to stop him from grabbing the scroll by sending a metal wok flying into his face. While Tai Lung pulled off the wok, Po tossed several more woks onto the ground, concealing the scroll and allowing him to spin them around in the same manner Shifu had done. Though confused for a moment, Tai Lung quickly knocked away the woks, revealing the scroll, and grappled with Po and his stilts. In the scuffle, the scroll was knocked away and sent tumbling down the road. Tai Lung kicked Po into a fireworks cart and took off after the scroll. Seconds later, Po was zooming after them on the cart propelled by lit rockets. He sent Tai Lung flying and grabbed the scroll, but then the cart reached an obstacle and the panda was sent flying into the wall of a building and the scroll onto its roof. Seeing Tai Lung in hot pursuit, Po quickly envisioned the scroll as an almond cookie, which gave him the motivation to effortlessly scale the wall of the building. Seeing this, Tai Lung came to the conclusion that the scroll had given the panda power, and in a fit of rage, he delivered a kick to the building that caused it to collapse. Po frantically climbed after the scroll, keeping Tai Lung at bay by kicking tiles into his face. After a surprising display of stepping off of airborne debris, Po finally reclaimed the scroll. Tai Lung suddenly leapt up behind him and delivered a kick that sent him crashing to the ground, and then slammed into him with a double-fisted punch that engulfed them in an explosion of dust and dirt. 's reflection on the Dragon Scroll]] When the dust cleared, Po and Tai Lung were seen in a crater outside Mr. Ping's noodle shop; Po was on the ground, stunned, and Tai Lung was reclaiming the scroll. Relishing at finally having the secret to limitless power in his hands, Tai Lung opened the Dragon Scroll... and was shocked when he saw that it was blank. Po recovered and got to his feet, gently informing Tai Lung that "there was no secret ingredient". Disappointed and not understanding, Tai Lung flung the scroll to the ground and tried to defeat Po with his nerve attack, purely out of frustration. But he quickly received another shock when the attack had no affect on the panda's body fat. No matter how many times he struck Po, all the attack did was tickle the panda. Enraged, Tai Lung struck Po in the belly with a double-fisted punch, only to be sent flying into a building when Po unexpectedly redirected the power of the blow through his own fists. Amazed at his own strength, Po battled Tai Lung once more, developing his own style by using his perceived weaknesses as his greatest strengths, eventually sending Tai Lung rolling down the road and crashing into another building. Now thoroughly infuriated, Tai Lung charged at Po with a roar, but Po redirected him with his belly and sent Tai Lung flying into the sky. Po waited patiently until Tai Lung crashed back down into the ground. submitting to Po's use of the Wuxi Finger Hold]] Now very exhausted and beaten, but unrelenting, Tai Lung crawled out of the hole in the ground and staggered towards Po, in complete denial of the panda's superiority. He attempted to strike at Po once more, but then Po grabbed his outstretched finger as he lunged. With a jolt of fear, Tai Lung realized that he has been caught in the Wuxi Finger Hold, and desperately called Po's bluff that Shifu did not teach him the move. Po agreed... but then revealed that he had actually "figured it out" himself. With a "skadoosh", Po flexed his pinky and defeated Tai Lung in a brilliant, rippling golden explosion that blew across the entire valley. Aftermath Having witnessed the golden explosion, the Furious Five and the evacuated villagers returned to the village, finding Po dazed but victorious. Mr. Ping, moved by his son's brave actions, proudly declared to all that the kung fu warrior before him was his son, and he and Po embraced. Tigress, deeply impressed, then led the Furious Five and the villagers in their acceptance of Po as a kung fu master. Video game summary At the Jade Palace, Shifu was flung through the entrance door, defeated by Tai Lung. Po confronted the snow leopard as he moved in for the kill, and the following battle had them tumble down the palace stairs and into the village. Their battle progressed through several areas, with many wolves from the Lang Shadow Army coming to Tai Lung's assistance. Their fight eventually brought them to the palace arena, where Po gradually weakened Tai Lung until he was able to perform the Wuxi Finger Hold, defeating Tai Lung once and for all. Gallery Images Coming soon! View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... References Category:Events Category:Battles Category:Film Battles Category:Video Game Battles